Gone
by Charlie's Angel 3890
Summary: The girl had been in Charlie’s life. Don’s, too. Even Alan and Margaret’s lives. But she had never entered the life of Larry and Megan, David, Colby, or Amita. The question is though, who is she? Why is she so important now? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

NUMB3RS

Chapter 1

"Gone"

**A/N:** Okay, I've had writer's block forever on "Flowers in a Jar," so it's going to be on hiatus for a while (much like Aaron McGruder's "Boondocks"). But, ideas keep coming to me for various stories. Like this one. Once again, I don't own CBS. But I am looking to take Jerry Bruckheimer's position. Ha ha ha… I wish. Carly is my own original character, however. Read on!



17 Years Ago

_The girl had been in Charlie's life._

_Don's, too._

_Even Alan and Margaret's lives._

_But she had never entered the life of Larry and Megan, David, Colby, or Amita._

Still 17 Years Ago Charlie's Point of View

"Who's ready for the helicopter ride?" That was a question I'd asked my 3-year-old sister, Carly, at least twelve times that day. Mom, Dad, Don, Carly, and I were playing in the backyard. About 3 hours earlier, Don and I had graduated from high school. Now, we were at home, relaxing. Don and Dad were pitching a baseball back and forth; Mom was making grilled chicken and pineapple; and I was playing with Carly.

Even though she was only three, Carly was already reading on a second grade level, doing the math I was able to do at her age, and like me, is a horrible speller. According to Dad, though, she has ADD. Mom and Dad noticed it at first, and the doctor confirmed it a few days ago.

Carly and I fell to the ground, laughing. We always had so much fun together. Unfortunately, the fun couldn't last forever. Mom and I were traveling to New Jersey – Princeton, to be exact, and leaving in a little over a week, so I cherished the moments that Carly, Don, Dad, and I had.

Don and I had a joint graduation party a few days later. During the party, though, Mom had to call 911. Carly, my blue-eyed, curly-blonde haired sister, was no where to be found.



Present Day Charlie's CalSci Office No direct point of view

"…and she hasn't been seen or heard from since," Charlie finished.

Amita put her arm around Charlie's neck. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. I had no idea."

"Thanks, Amita," Charlie said, wiping his eyes. "I never told anybody else about this. Not Larry, not Colby…nobody. I thought that you should be the first to know…"

"It's okay," Amita said, noticing Charlie's teary eyes. She got him another Kleenex from the box on his desk.

"I just thought that the police wo-would find her. Carly never got to say good-bye to Mom, and…"

"Charlie," Amita began, but was interrupted by Charlie's ringing cell phone.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Don."

"He-hey, Don."

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Nothing," Charlie lied quickly. "Why'd you call?"

"We've got a new case. Can you come down?"

"Sure," Charlie replied. "See you soon."

"You okay?" Amita asked him.

"Yeah…Don's got a new case. Will you come down to the bureau with me? Lunch. My treat. I'll finish the story then."

"Okay," Amita said.

The two walked out of CalSci, hand-in-hand. Charlie got in the driver's seat of his Toyota Prius and Amita got in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

NUMB3RS

"Gone"

Chapter 2



**A/N:** This is gonna be a short story, maybe five chapters. The copyright notice continues with the story…I also don't own Styx. Some language. Please review!



Amita and Charlie walked into the FBI building, still holding hands. If he hadn't been doing so, Charlie thought he'd pass out. It was 17 years ago he'd lost his sister. Wondering if Don felt the same pain, Charlie looked around at the familiar setting.

Colby came up to them. "Hey, Charlie, Amita," he said. "Don's got everything set up over here." He led them to a nearby room.

Don had a projection screen set up, and was examining the evidence from the LAPD with Megan. David was perusing the FBI's database of similar crimes.

"Hey, Charlie. Everything okay?" Megan asked, noticing his sullen expression.

"Oh, yeah, fine."

"Amita, how're you?" asked David.

"Good. Charlie offered lunch after coming here, so I couldn't say no."

"Ahh. An ulterior motive, I see," David laughed.

Don began to explain the case. "According to the information we received from the LAPD, we currently have a robbery that led to the kidnapping of a young child."

"The robbery took place at a high rise apartment, of a Mr. John Young. He's an oncologist at a local hospital. He claims that his wife's pearls and other jewelry were taken. And also that he's missing $25,000. The child kidnapped is his son, Tommy. He's 4."

Charlie, when just about to ask a question, passed out.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Amita, rushing to her unconscious boyfriend.

"God damn it," Don exclaimed, calling an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and Amita ran to be in the ambulance with Charlie. As it sped off, Colby and Megan stood with Don in disbelief.

"Hope he's gonna be okay," Colby said.

"I think I know what this is about," replied Don. "I'm going home to talk to my dad. Keep working on the case, call me if anything comes up. I'll call you when I know about Charlie."



About an hour later, Charlie came to his senses at the hospital.

"Hey, 'mita," he said. "Sorry about lunch."

"It's okay, I was worried about you."

Charlie smiled as a doctor came into the room.

"Ah, Charlie, good to see you're up," Dr. Shaw commented. "You're probably wondering what happened."

"I think I know."

"Well, you passed out and hit your head, so we had to put a few stitches in your head, but I'm positive that you're ready to be released under the care of a Dr. Amita Ramunjan."

"Great," replied Charlie.

Amita signed the necessary paperwork, and helped Charlie up.

"Well, I think that I'm going to treat _you_ to lunch, and, if you're feeling up to it, you can finish your story."

"Okay," Charlie said.

Amita called Don and told him that Charlie was okay, and that they were going out to lunch.

"Good to hear, Amita. Thanks," Don said.

Charlie and Amita went to Applebee's for lunch, and Charlie told Amita the rest of the story.

_Carly was born on September 6, 1985. Mom had gone into labor with her just as I had finished opening my presents the day before. Dad took Mom to the hospital, telling Don to take care of me for the night because he wanted to be with Mom._

_That night, Don helped me build a model airplane that my Uncle John and Aunt Gianna bought for me. I think he was just trying to be nice, since it was my birthday. Because it was a Friday, we stayed up late to watch movies._

_The next day, Dad came to pick us up. We both quickly got dressed. I wore my Princeton shirt and jeans, and Don wore his baseball shirt and jeans. Mom had given birth to Carly earlier that morning._

_We had to be really quiet when we got to the hospital. I remembered that because Don broke his ankle once and we had to take him. Finally, we got to Mom's room. She was holding a little pink bundle in her arms and smiling… a lot. She was so happy._

_Carly was a really small baby. She only weighed 5 pounds, but she was so cute. She had blue eyes and little wisps of blonde hair._

_Don got to hold her first. He was really, really careful, holding her like she was a porcelain figurine. But then she started crying. So, I got to hold her in my ten-year-old hands. She stopped crying right away. Mom and Dad were impressed. I was amazed._

"Wow, Charlie. I never thought that you were a big brother, too."

"Well, do you think I still am? Could Carly still be out there, somewhere?"

"I think that you should believe whatever your heart tells you," Amita said.

After finishing lunch, Charlie and Amita paid, and took a bus back to the FBI building to get Charlie's car. Amita drove, but not to Charlie's house as she said she would.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see," replied Amita.

About twenty minutes later, the car was parked at the beach.

"You're too sweet," Charlie said. "You know I love the beach."

"Me too."

Amita knew for a fact that Charlie always kept a Frisbee in the trunk of his car. She grabbed it, and the iPod speaker dock that she'd bought earlier that week. After attaching her iPod to the speaker, setting it to Shuffle, and kicking off her shoes, Amita threw Charlie the Frisbee.

His curly hair blew in the wind as he caught it. The two laughed and laughed.

_Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling  
Give me all your love  
Your hands build me up when I'm sinking  
Touch me and my troubles all fade.  
Lady from the moment I saw you  
Standing all alone  
You gave all the love that I needed  
So shy like a child who had grown_

You're my lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling clear and lovely  
You're my lady

Lady turns me on when I'm lonely  
Show me all your charms  
Evenings when you lay down beside me  
Take me gently into your arms

You're my lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling clear and lovely  
You're my lady

Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling clear and lovely  
You're my...LADY!


End file.
